The Game Of Life
by Touma No Miko
Summary: A short little 2 or 3 part fic about the Jounin teacher's getting together in their spare time. Warning: VERY OOC. ^.^;


Okay everyone! First off, be warned!  
Everyone in this fic is totally OOC,   
Atleast, I think they are. Hee. Anyways!  
I wanted to write a fic about the Jounin  
teachers -really- badly, but I just can't  
write them angsty at all. So! I decided  
upon a comedy! :D Remember, I own nothing,  
and you have been warned. Enjoy!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


**THE GAME OF LIFE**

  
  
Kakashi smirked, small metal objects whizzing by his head.   
  
None of them had even come close to their intended target, which he was positive was his one uncovered eye.   
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Kakashi looked up at the source of the attack, who was standing before him, now swaring up a storm.  
  
Kakashi waved his hand about gingerly, giving a small smile.  
  
"Now now Anko. You lost fair and square. No need to be bitter just because my skills surpass yours."   
  
That was the last straw and Anko suddenly flung herself at the man, knocking over the Monopoly board in the process.   
  
  
Asuma sat quietly watching the 2, amusement seemingly apparent on his face as he released the smoke from his lungs.  
  
"Looks like that's the end of that game, what's next?"   
  
He turned to Kurenai, waiting for her answer.   
  
"Does it really matter which one we choose? In the end it always comes down to THIS."   
  
She looked back at Asuma, who now had a smile plastered on his face, "Are you telling me that you don't enjoy it?"   
  
Kurenai rolled her eyes at the man, "It's just plain idiotic, getting so worked up over a simple game."  
  
Asuma let out another cloud of smoke, flicking his cigarette in a half empty cup of tea,   
  
"If I remember right, last weekend during the final game of Twister you gave Gai quite the black eye."   
  
The man chuckled, noting Kurenai's exhasperated expression.   
  
"That was different Asuma! He was cheating! I.. I..! Just shut up!"  
  
And with that Kurenai threw a nearby pillow at her fellow Jounin's head.   
  
Which, he easily dodged; The large pillow flying past his head, and connecting with another man's face.   
  
  
Gai let out a cry of shock as the object made contact with his head.  
  
He was caught off guard and the tray of snacks he held fell to the ground.   
  
His sudden outburst caught Anko's attention, and she released Kakashi's mask,   
  
Which she had currently been trying to rip off from his face.   
  
Kakashi looked up at his long time friend & rival, preparing himself for what he knew was coming.  
  
"Ku..re..nai..-san..," Gai said calmly, staring down at the ground where the remains lay.  
  
"I just spent 15 minutes making those for all of you! I put my heart into them! And you.. YOU!"   
  
The man was seething now, his fist balled up at his side.   
  
  
Suddenly, his head snapped up, fires ablaze in his eyes. "YOU RUIIIIINED THEM!"   
  
Kurenai jumped up suddenly, taking a few steps back.   
  
Gai lunged at her, knocking the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth as he dove across his lap.  
  
Asuma's eyes widened as the cigarette flew through the air, coming to rest in the cup he had ashed in earlier.   
  
The cigarette went out with a hiss, signaling that it had reached the end of the line.   
  
Asuma stared blankly at the cup, the pain of a wasted cigarette rendering him speechless.   
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi had made himself and Anko a giant tub of Jiffy Pop,  
  
Which the duo was munching on happily as they watched the brawl.   
  
  
By now Gai had the younger Jounin cornered, and she was spouting out plees for mercy and random sware words.   
  
Kakashi noted it was like a cat stalking a mouse.   
  
Anko grinned and commented on rat blood tasting nice.   
  
Which in turn caused Kakashi to steal the bowl of popcorn from the young woman, get up,   
  
And resituate himself next to Asuma- who does not drink blood.   
  
Asuma meanwhile, was still in shock from the loss of his cigarette, and just stared blankly at the man.   
  
A sudden bellow from Gai caused them all, even Asuma, to stir, whipping their heads around towards him.   
  
"KURENAI-SAN! I challenge you...,"   
  
The man shoved his hand outward towards the woman, "TO A THUMB WAR!"   
  
  
Anko blinked.   
  
Kakashi blinked.   
  
Asuma.. did not. For he had returned to mourning his cigarette, peering down into the cup sadly.   
  
Kurenai snorted at Gai, "I accept your challenge! It's not like you could possibly beat ME at a thumb war."   
  
Gai narrowed his eyes, "There's always a chance."  
  
Now, see, Kurenai has been the Konoha Village Thumb War Champion for the past 4 years in a row.   
  
She had stolen the title from Gai even before she became a Jounin.   
  
To challenge her to this game was ludicrous, but Gai knew something she didn't.   
  
Something that would SURELY help him win..   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
What does Gai know? Who will win this battle?   
Will Asuma ever recover from his cigarette's tragic   
death?! Only time will tell! XD Hee. Sorry for how   
OOC the characters are, it's just so much fun though!!   
Anyways though, I'll try to continue this in the next few  
days, even if I get loads of horrible reviews. I don't care!  
MWAHAHA.. but.. YEA. All the same though, remember to..  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
xoxo: Amie/MILK/TnM 


End file.
